bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi wo Ima Dakitai
Romanized Title Kimi wo Ima Dakitai Japanese Title 君を今抱きたい English Title I Want To Hold You Right Now Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1988 Romaji Kyu ni furidashita ame ni jinzu mo matowaritsuite Your long hair hito no nami ni sagashiteru Don't turn away furueteita hosoi yubi wo Nigirishimeru koto mo dekizu ni I call your name sugita hi wa itsumademo Kioku no doko ka de waratteru Take me out of rain Oh... yume wo tsukamitakatta Don't you know you make my pain Oh... kimi wo ima dakitai Yamisoumounai ame ga mune ni made shimikonde Shiroi haihiru utsurona me de orikaketeru Don't turn away sakendeita hasuki boisu Rajio no howaito noizu ni umoresase I call your name sugita hi wa itsumademo Kioku no doko ka de waratteru Take me out of rain Oh... ashita shika mienakatta Don't you know you make my pain Oh... Kyou wo taguriyosetai Won't you take me out of rain Oh... yume wo tsukamitakatta Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh...kimi wo ima dakitai Don't turn away tenmetsusuru signal Yume no kiri de tooku ootte I call your name sugita hi wa itsumademo Omoide ni dake wa shitakunai Take me out of rain Oh... ashita shika mienakatta Don't you know you make my pain Oh... Kyou wo taguriyosetai Won't you take me out of rain Oh... yume wo tsukamitakatta Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh...kimi wo ima dakitai Japanese 急に降りだした雨に ジーンズもまとわりついて Your long hair 人の波にさがしてる Don't turn away 震えていた細い指を 握りしめることもできずに I call your name 過ぎた日は いつまでも 記憶のどこかで笑ってる Take me out of rain Oh・・・夢をつかみたかった Don't you know you make my pain Oh・・・ 君を今抱きたい やみそうもない雨が 胸にまでしみこんで 白いハイヒール うつろな目で追いかけてる Don't turn away 叫んでいたハスキーボイス ラジオのホワイトノイズに埋もれさせ I call your name 過ぎた日は いつまでも 記憶のどこかで笑ってる Take me out of rain Oh…明日しか見えなかった Don't you know you make my pain Oh… 今日をたぐりよせたい Won't you take me out of rain Oh… 夢をつかみたかった Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh… 君を今抱きたい Don't turn away 点滅するシグナル 夢の霧で 遠くおおって I call your name 過ぎた日を 僕はまだ 思い出にだけは したくない Take me out of rain Oh…明日しか見えなかった Don't you know you make my pain Oh… 今日をたぐりよせたい Won't you take me out of rain Oh… 夢をつかみたかった Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh… 君を今抱きたい English The rain began to pour suddenly, getting on my jeans too Your long hair searching within the crowd of people Don't turn away your trembling slender fingers So that I'm unable to grasp them I call your name, in the days that passed you will always Be laughing somewhere in my memory Take me out of rain Oh... I wanted to hold on to that dream Don't you know you make my pain Oh... I want to hold you right now The neverending rain sinks even into my chest My hollow eyes follow a pair of white high heels Don't turn away shouted a husky voice As it got lost inside the radio's white noise I call your name, in the days that passed you will always Be laughing somewhere in my memory Take me out of rain Oh... I saw nothing but tomorrow Don't you know you make my pain Oh... I want to embrace today Won't you take me out of rain Oh... I wanted to hold on to that dream Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh... I want to hold you right now Don't turn away you keep turning on and off your signal The fog in the dream covers afar I call your name, I don't want the days that passed To just be my recollections Take me out of rain Oh... I saw nothing but tomorrow Don't you know you make my pain Oh... I want to embrace today Won't you take me out of rain Oh... I wanted to hold on to that dream Can't you hear my cry for the moon Oh... I want to hold you right now